


Dyslexia is a Bitch

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: never have i ever





	Dyslexia is a Bitch

It is past graduation. Chad and Taylor aren’t dating, but Troy and Gabi are trying. They, plus Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke head to Troy’s house. Troy’s parents Jack and Lucille are out for the night. One thing leads to another, and soon everyone is in the garage playing Never Have I Ever. Zeke and the Evans twins reveal previously unknown flasks of whiskey and vodka, while Troy presents some more whiskey in the garage cooler.

Zeke decides to start the game. “Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket.”

Troy and Sharpay take a drink, but no one is surprised. Kelsi is next to him and goes after, thinking of something while clutching her locket.

“Never have I ever bought an essay online.”

Ryan rolls his eyes when she looks directly at him. He’s the only one to drink, and Taylor gasps.

“Why would you do that?”

He shrugs. “Dyslexia is a bitch.”

Chad blinks. “You have dyslexia?”

“Um, yeah…” Ryan suddenly feels uncomfortable despite it being a common problem in America. “Your turn.”

“Huh? Oh, right.” Chad looks pensive for a moment. “Never have I ever… smoked weed.”

Ryan frowns again. He, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Taylor take a drink.

Troy is gaping again. “Taylor, you?”

“It’s very relaxing, Bolton.” She purses her lips. “Never have I ever dined and dashed.”

Chad and Troy now frown. They and Zeke take a drink. Sharpay, meanwhile, eyes everyone and opens her mouth.

“Never have I ever written graffiti.”

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi are all guilty of a little bathroom graffiti at the very least. Gabi must also drink for vandalizing her desk. Ryan thinks for a moment.

“Never have I ever failed a driving test.”

Troy and Zeke drink, and Sharpay screams, swatting at the latter.

“I let you drive me here, and now you say you failed your driver’s test!?”

He holds up his hands in surrender. “I have my license now.”

“Splendid. Gabi?”

“Never have I ever…” Her eyes fall on Kelsi. “Set someone’s hair on fire.”

Kelsi takes an annoyed drink. “That was _one_ time. And I said I was sorry.”

Troy takes over. “Never have I ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin.”

Chad takes a drink as the rest of the group laughs at the statement. Ryan practically drapes himself over Chad and whispers to him.

“So… _are_ you a virgin?”

“Ryan, move.”

“Because if you are, I will gladly help you so they don’t ask again.”


End file.
